


The blackmailer

by ClaireScott



Series: 50 bottles of ketchup [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's got another idea how to save a little bit of money AND have very much fun with Danny at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The blackmailer

**Author's Note:**

> Non-native English speaker, will never be one. Corrections are very welcome. Thank you so much.
> 
> Written for 1 Million words - word of the day: nescience

„You are a very nescient person in … you know … oooh ... these dessert things, but what you do with your mouth is really… Jesus, Steve…” Danny closes his eyes, his hands clawed in the sheets. “Don’t stop now…”

But Steve stops, of course. He knows Danny’s so close but there’s something to sort out. 

“Your ongoing grumping on this ketchup thing – will you stop it, Danno? Won’t hear of it anymore, got me?”

“Steve, stop talking and go on!”

“No. Swear to me. Now.”

“No I won’t. No.”

“Then I’m ready for now.”

“What? This is attempted extortion, Steven.”

“Wanna write a mail to the governor and complaining about me? I’m curious about his answer, Danno, dear.”

“Okay, okay. I swear to high heaven I will stop grumping, okay? But please, Steve, please go on now! Please!”

And Steve finishes this blowjob in a way that Danny supposes to hear the angels singing.

“Steve, babe, it was amazing, you blackmailing ketchup junkie. Thank you babe.”

“So, speaking about movies…”

“Wait? What? We are speaking about movies?”

“Pulp Fiction?”

“Oh, okay.”

“Did you ever see 9 ½ weeks, Danno?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Wal Mart offers ten jars of nutella to the price of eight…”


End file.
